Fatal
by Marimo
Summary: I always told you that if anyone was going to kill me, it would have to be you. After all, I wouldn’t settle for anything less, Axel. [Akuroku oneshot]


**Fatal**

I always told you that if anyone was going to kill me, it would have to be you.

After all, I wouldn't settle for anything less.

You said so yourself, that I couldn't just leave the Organization. I did. Even you couldn't stop me. Nothing would. I'm a stubborn brat. Didn't you tell me that once, too?

But you caught me. Nothing ever escapes you. I didn't either, not before, not know. Maybe your somebody was a hunter at one point. Better than mine. Having an other that was a savior of worlds never did sit well with me.

I manage a small smile. Mostly for your sake. This must be one of your most painful kisses yet. It's a good thing that I've gone so numb. Your chakram presses its sharp lips deeper into my body, inches from a heart that isn't there, never was there.

You hate this. You're thinking that it's not fair. I suppose it isn't. I didn't fight back when you came after me. I dropped my weapons as soon as you went in for the kill. A kill that, in your mind, was never supposed to happen. That attack could have easily been blocked. Instead, I left myself open, waiting for you. Always waiting.

I played a dirty trick on you. A deadly trick.

I can see the pain and fear in your eyes. What're you scared off, Axel? I never did know. You're not one to be scared of anything. You're _Axel_.

But you are scared. Is that look for me? I don't deserve it. At this point, I don't really deserve anything.

But I do deserve something, don't I? You and I, we committed the ultimate sin, something that was unheard of.

We pretended that we were real. Even existing seemed like a crime at this point. We let emotions run away with us. Emotions that couldn't possibly be coming from such hollow shells of bodies. Because that's all we are, isn't it? Soulless, heartless, emotionless, cold, dull bodies.

But even with that, we still wanted to believe that there was something authentic inside of us. We loved each other, didn't we?

Silly. Nobodies can't love.

So really, we can't love either.

I don't feel anything towards you, right? I'm a cold shell. Devoid of the rights granted to real humans. Right?

Wrong. That's what you said. And for a while... I believed you. Wrong. The rules were all wrong. The code that was hammered into our minds was wrong.

In the end, we were wrong. The months that we had, you changed into centuries. I could live out ten years with you, just in a single minute.

But don't worry. I'm taking the punishment for you. I'm not scared. Not anymore. You can keep on living. Existing, I should say. Defying logic. That's something you'd like, I know. I'd like to think that I know everything about you, but that's an impossible feat and you're proud to admit that.

Somehow, I find a way to lift a hand for your cheek. It's wet. Moisture from those eyes of yours that never failed to ensnare me, they blink out salty droplets. The tears streak past the permanent ones on your cheeks. You never did tell me why you have those tattoos. There probably isn't even a reason. You're just you.

I tell you to do it. Get it over with. I'm past the pain, I'm ready to go on. Do it. Do it. Do it.

You give the wheel that's embedded oh so deeply into my body a twist. One of the blissful spikes pierces a part of me that I know isn't there. But it's enough to turn my body cold.

I know you can't say anything. Your mouth is moving, but the vocal strings seem to have frozen. I'm sorry for that, but I understand. I already know what you want to say and that's ok. Words were never really your strong point anyway.

You're fading, Axel. I can't see anything but you now, and even that's disappearing. Smile for me one last time, Ax. That was always my favorite part about you. I almost wish I could tell you, but I can only manage a small sentence.

Axel, don't cry. Don't cry. You never cry, remember? You're the stronger of us two. That's why you're the one, the only one who can take my life and send it on its way. Only one. In a way, I'm honored. You captured my heart, and now you've taken it, too.

It's too bad that I'm leaving you empty-handed. I'm sorry for that, too. You deserve better.

But it's ok. You don't have anything to worry about.

"We'll meet again in the next life."

* * *

Angst wangst angst. My perspective on a Roxas death. I can't imagine anyone else killing him besides Axel. Poor Axel. 

Just a little emo one-shot written to let off some steam. 'Course, the title couldn't be any more cliché, but... eh.

Reviews make puppies spout happy rainbows of joy!

(AN: 'kay, this is being re-submitted on a different sn, in case anyone noticed. Which... I doubt. I just needed to move the story to this accont. I could write out the entire explanation, or ... I can just... not.)


End file.
